


Ransomware: Give Me Back My Heart

by KHfreak813



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai nearly gets deleted more than once, Ai teasing the two lovebirds, BoyxBoy, Canon Compliant, Don't Like Don't Read, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kusanagi has NO idea what's going on, M/M, Please remember me if you use this ship name too, Ryoken may or may not be stalking Yusaku, Ryusaku, Shounen-ai, Takes place after episode 43, Tsundere, Yusaku is scarier than Death, Yusaku may or may not be annoyed, kuudere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHfreak813/pseuds/KHfreak813
Summary: Ransomware: a type of malware that infects, locks, or takes control of a system and demands ransom to undo it. System: components and processes that form a coherent whole. The heart is in the circulatory system. If people can be infected with computer viruses, why can't they be infected with ransomware too? Datastormshipping. Yusaku/Playmaker x Ryoken/Revolver. Ryusaku. Shounen-ai.





	Ransomware: Give Me Back My Heart

Hello readers! It's  **KHfreak813**  here! With how busy I am due to college and work, I will not be able to be on this site as much as I could in the past. However, if I am struck with an idea, I will write it out and post it on here. This is one of them. (:

By the way, 'Ryusaku' is a portmanteau of 'Ryoken' and 'Yusaku'. Ryoken is also a dragon-type user, so... ;)

It also reminds me of 'Ryuzaki' from Death Note! ^_^

If anyone decides to use it, please remember it came from me! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"There aren't even three reasons why I should be sitting through this class."

Yusaku Fujiki, aka Playmaker. Hero of Link VRAINS. Famous—or rather, infamous—duelist. User of the near-extinct Cyberse-types. 16-year-old high school student. Yusaku  _especially_ hated that last aspect of himself. Why did he even have to attend Den City High School? One, he knew more than the professors did and could be teaching his own class...except that would be boring too. Two, being here was a massive waste of time, time that could be spent on much more productive matters. Three, he  _hated_  interacting with most people and absolutely  _dreaded_  social interaction in general. Sadly, Kusanagi-san wouldn't let him just work at the hot dog stand, scolding him instead; most people would want it the other way around after all. Not that Yusaku was anywhere close to most people, but still. Why did the world hate him so much?

Green eyes stared blankly ahead as the teacher finally arrived. Upon reaching the podium, she cleared her throat. "Everyone, please welcome our newest transfer student."

All hell broke loose the moment said student walked in.

"Oh my god!"

"He's so cute!"

"Such a hottie!"

"OMG! An angel!"

"Notice me senpai!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

Jaded jade sharpened upon fixing onto the cause of the hysterical squealing. Snow white hair, deep blue highlights, clear cerulean eyes...this is—!

"My name is Ryoken Kogami." That's right;  _Revolver_ gave a quick bow. "Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Three...two...one... "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Another explosion echoed across the huge classroom. If you didn't cover your ears, you would have gone deaf. As to how the fangirls themselves didn't lose their hearing is a mystery not even the greatest geniuses of all time could ever figure out.

"Don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me..." After having subjected Yusaku to so much torment over his 16 years of life, surely the world would grant him some respite, right? That would be  _really_ nice right about now. Yusaku prayed to every deity ever imagined to grant this one wish.

No such luck. "May I sit here?" Wincing from the noise pollution, Yusaku barely managed to open his eyes. Green met blue. Jade met cerulean.

"Don't sit with that bored loser!"

"Sit with me!"

"No, with me!"

Many hearts shattered as Ryoken completely ignored their desperate cries. "Thank you."

"I did not say you could." Yusaku glared. Ryoken pretended to not hear him.

Windows across the classroom nearly shattered for the nth time that day.

"WHY SENPAI WHY?!"

"WE WOULD HAVE TAKEN REALLY GOOD CARE OF YOU!"

"SIT WITH US, NOT HIM! PLEASE?!"

Yusaku sighed. Not only were there  _plenty_ of seats in front of Yusaku's row, there were also people who would be  _far_ more enthusiastic with the Kogami sitting beside them. Evidently, Yusaku was not one of those people. He shot yet another glare at his unwanted deskmate. "Why are you even here?"

"Is there anything wrong with me wanting to pursue an education?" A white brow quirked.

Snickering resounded from Yusaku's duel disk. "I bet that's just an excuse to be with—"

"Shut up." A sole eye narrowed as the blunet pressed the 'mute' button for the umpteenth time with cheeks slightly more sanguine than they had been moments ago. Jade focused on Ai so intensely that they failed to notice the slight flushing of pale skin.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. An air horn blared, cutting across even the loudest of fangirl screams. With the room finally silent, the teacher spoke once again. "I know everyone is really happy to see the new transfer student, but we must begin class."

Yusaku had not paid more attention to any other lecture in his entire life. It was all he could do to  _not_ shoot glances at the white-haired boy sitting beside him or meet blue eyes that not-so-subtly—obviously—fixated onto him.

It was as though time slowed to a halt. The seconds ticked by slowly...slowly...oh so slowly. Even his most boring days passed by in a flash in comparison.

Yusaku let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding once the bell rang. He had never heard a better sound in all of his existence. He was the first of hundreds of students to bolt up, beelining straight for the door. Maybe he can transfer from this class. So what if it's the middle of the year? Maybe he should drop it instead, screw whatever Kusanagi-san would say—

"Fujiki-kun?" The teacher's voice stopped him right in his tracks.

Green eyes slightly wide, Yusaku turned to face her. What had he done to attract her attention? He tried his absolute best to never stand out—other than with his grades of course—and did nothing that could get on her bad side—expect falling asleep in class, but that's beside the point. Once the class emptied out almost entirely, he spoke up. "Do you need me for something, sensei?"

"Why yes I do." Jaded jade imperceptibly narrowed as a certain someone approached them. "Kogami-kun told me you are a friend from his previous school and are the only person he knows here."

Yusaku kept his face carefully blank. "...I see."

"This is his first day." She gave a sympathetic smile. "He needs someone to help him around the school, what with all the classes so far apart and the layout being so confusing."

Three things...three things...three things...need to choose words with the utmost of care. "I'm sorry, but I have three reasons why I can't show Re—Ryoken around." Three fingers flew up instinctively. "One, my next class is in the other side of the building, which takes most of the passing period to get to. Two, I do not know his schedule and there is a high probability I will be late to the rest of my classes if I try to show him his classes upon learning them since we are not allowed to wander off during lunch. Three, there are plenty of people who are more than willing to show him around and with so many people having diverse schedules, the chances at least one of them will share one or more classes with him will dramatically increase." Referring to the mass of fangirls of course.

"Oh there won't be any problems." The teacher might have remained oblivious to Ryoken's smug smile, but it was  _fully_ visible to Yusaku. "One, I saw your schedule while we were sitting together just earlier and we happen to share all of our classes." Yusaku  _for sure_ did not have his schedule out. Of course Revolver would use his hacking skills for only the most nefarious of purposes. "Two, since we share the same classes, it will be no problem for you to show me to them as you will be already going to them." The most nefarious of purposes indeed. "Three, it would be foolish of me to show my schedule to those...girls...because it could lead to excessive stalking, which would make Den City High School look like an unsafe environment to learn in." What a saint.

The teacher clasped her hands together. "You boys are so smart! No wonder you two are friends!" She went to her desk, pulling out two slips and signing them off before handing them to the two. "Don't worry about being late to your next class; these tardy passes should do the trick." Yusaku had never hated a piece of paper more.

"Let us go then." Defeated, Yusaku followed Ryoken out. Curse Den City High School for allowing people of differing years to take the same classes; otherwise, Yusaku would have had a viable excuse to not see Revolver around since he is two years older than Yusaku.

The moment they were out of earshot, the blunet forced them to a screeching halt. "Why are you here, Revolver?" Yusaku crossed his arms. "I don't buy your laughable excuse of wanting to pursue an education here. With how wealthy you are, you could surely afford a far superior education to the one offered here."

"—! —!" Even when Ai popped up, no sounds escaped from his being. Sighing, Yusaku pressed the 'unmute' button. "FINALLY!" The AI cried out. The rage shifted towards the platinum nearly instantly. "I know why you're here!" He waved his arms about in a frenzied manner. "You secretly still want to kill me!"

Ryoken scoffed. "Ever since the Tower of Hanoi collapsed, I have abandoned such an ambition."

"YEAH RIGHT!" It was a wonder how Ai hadn't started flying away with how fast his limbs flapped.

Ignoring the Ignis's irate screaming, Ryoken looked into Yusaku's eyes once more. "What makes you think I have an ulterior motive?"

"One, you suddenly showed up at my school and in my class in the middle of the year." Finger one. "Two, you chose to sit directly next to me even though I sit in the back and there were plenty of available seats with plenty of people far more eager to sit with you." Finger two. "Three, you  _happen_ to have the same classes as me and lied about us being friends from the same previous school to have an excuse to get the teacher to make me escort you." Finger three.

To Yusaku's surprise, Ryoken smirked. "Still saying the three things?" Trying to change the subject, eh?

"...Shut up." Too bad it worked. Green glanced down to the ground, breaking contact from blue.

Ai checked his non-existent wristwatch. "Oi! You guys need to get going!" He crossed his arms. "If you're gone too long, the teacher of your next class will get suspicious of you two!"

"Let's go." Ryoken proceeded to walk off. Jade narrowed. Wasn't he supposed to not know his way around?

What the heck was going on?!

* * *

"Umm...Yusaku? Is there something wrong?"

Is there something wrong? Having to show Revolver around because he supposedly did not know his way around—even though he did, Revolver sitting next to him every single time even though there were fangirls in each class who would have sold their souls just to be in Revolver's presence, Revolver deciding to walk with him to the school gates  _even though he could have just walked out with anyone else_...Revolver, Revolver, Revolver. Is there something wrong?! OF COURSE THERE IS!

Shoichi flinched upon meeting Yusaku's eyes. "Uh, never mind!" Even Death itself would have dropped dead if it had happened to glimpse at vile venomous verdant at that moment. If looks could kill...

"Nothing's wrong Kusanagi-san." Lies, lies. Lies the man was not fooled by for even a second.

Despite Yusaku's  _murderous_  intent radiating from him loud and clear, Ai popped up from the duel disk with a grin on his face. "Aww! Little Yusaku-chan is in l—"

"I'll do what the Knights of Hanoi wanted to do to you if you don't shut up right this instant." Ai paled. He immediately plopped back into the device, but not before pressing the 'mute' button on the way. He didn't want to die you know!

The elder gulped. "Umm...you can work the stand to get your mind off of what's been bothering you!"

"..." Great idea. He can take out his anger on those frozen pieces of meat—poor meat. Taking off his blazer and putting on an apron, Yusaku changed the van to 'vendor' mode before taking out some food and firing up the grill.

Speak of the devil... "Excuse me." ...and he shall appear.

" _You_." The former leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Ryoken Kogami, was before Yusaku.  _Again_.

Unfazed, the platinum continued. "I would like a hot dog."

"..." Unfortunately, there were too many witnesses; he had no choice but to comply and comply  _well_. After all, he didn't want to tarnish Kusanagi-san's reputation as a maker of great meals.

Clear cerulean locked onto the blunet's every movement, every flick of the wrist, every chop of the blade, every flicker of emerald eyes as they locked onto the task at hand. Scrumptious aromas wafted through the air while the hot dog and chopped onions changed from light pink and white respectively to a golden brown while being evenly sprinkled with salt and pepper. Once the food was done grilling, Yusaku nestled the hot dog amidst a neat nest of fresh lettuce and grilled onions in a hot dog bun before squirting ketchup and mustard in alternating even criss-crosses. Clear cerulean watched it all.

The customer exchanged several bills for the hot dog with their hands  _happening_ to brush. Red blossomed on the other's cheeks. Ryoken smirked; he wouldn't be allowing Yusaku any time to recover. Blue locked with green as he took the first bite. "Oishī."

"..." Yusaku swallowed while Ryoken continued to eat in a manner most people wouldn't,  _but he wasn't like most people, now was he?_ A pink tongue swirled around the piece of meat, licking up the sauce that happened to smear across the sides of pale lips. Yusaku couldn't stop swallowing  _even though he wasn't the one eating_. Smoldering sapphire scorched entranced emerald behind a curtain of snow white lashes.

Chew, swallow, chew, swallow, chew, swallow...neither noticed the actions taking place until the morsel was at last gone. "Thanks for the food." The words oozed out like honey.

"...!" Finally free from the bewitching spell, Yusaku glanced at the money he was given...only to find out it was  _far_ too much for the price of one hot dog. "Oi! You gave me too much—"

A raised hand stopped him from speaking. "Keep it." Ryoken turned around, giving one more smirk before making to leave. "Think of it as a token of gratitude for giving me such a...delicious meal." And then he was gone.

As Yusaku watched the retreating back, he got a foreboding feeling. Revolver wasn't talking about the hot dog, was he?

* * *

"Finally."

Why does the world hate him so much?! Hasn't he suffered enough?! One, Yusaku  _had_ to endure Revolver in  _all_ of his classes at school. Two, whenever Yusaku worked the stand—which was becoming more increasingly common—Revolver would  _always_ be there to order a hot dog and eat it in a completely unorthodox manner. Three, it was as though wherever Yusaku went, Revolver was close behind with him reaching for the same carton of milk, standing right behind him in the same line, wandering the same card store—which hardly anyone goes to due to the prevalence and dominance of digital cards.

Maybe Yusaku can find respite in Link VRAINS.  _Surely_  if Ryoken was waiting for him in the real world, Revolver wouldn't be waiting for him there, right? Right?!

Nope. Ai peeked his head from the duel disk. "Umm...Playmaker? You might not want to go that way."

"...Koitsu!" Up ahead was Revolver in full digital form. How did he know to log in at that moment?!

The AI frowned. "You know, if you really hate seeing that guy so much, you should report him for stalking—"

"NO!" The exclaimer shocked them both with the intensity of that scream. Why did he say that?!

That exclamation had  _not_  gone unheard. "Oh? Playmaker?" Revolver appeared before him within seconds. "Have you come to challenge me?"

"I was just leaving." The addressed humphed.

Revolver smirked. "Didn't you just get here though?"

"And I am leaving." The dendriform turned his back on the object of his aff—annoyance.

Ai fully leapt out. "Geez! What's up with you?! You've been even angrier than you usually are—" He was cut short as Playmaker forcibly logged them both out.

Alone, Revolver frowned. He tried  _everything_ : going to Yusaku's school, sharing all classes with Yusaku and sitting next to him in all of them, approaching Café Nagi whenever Yusaku operated it and avoiding it otherwise, following Yusaku around. Wow, he really  _did_ sound like a stalke—anyways...

Revolver had to resort to his last resort, huh? He had to go to  _him_ , huh?

* * *

"To think I would have to resort to something so beneath me."

Ryoken impatiently tapped his foot while he waited for  _him_. Not long ago he had been seeking to kill  _him_. Went to ridiculous lengths to try wiping  _him_ from the face of the earth. Hunted  _him_ to the ends of the digital world. Involved hundreds of innocent people all to draw  _him_ out.

At last  _he_  came. "Oi! You should be grateful to the great me!" Ai glared. "You know how hard it was to sneak off?! Yusaku will realize his duel disk is missing very soon!" Said duel disk came down in drone mode, hovering  _just_ out of the guy's reach. Better safe than sorry after all. He crossed his arms. "Geez, what do you want?! You sent me an emergency message to meet you and not let anyone know! You know how suspicious that sounds?!" He glared at Ryoken. "Are you trying to kill me again?!"

"You know that isn't true." The accused scoffed. "You would not have come here otherwise."

That frown turned upside-down as it morphed into a huge grin. "So it really is about Yusaku-chan? I knew it!" He started dancing in place. "Playmaker and Revolver sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"Shut up!" Sapphire fires forced the Ignis into submission. Sighing, Ryoken continued. "I really didn't want to have to do this."

Confusion overtook Ai. "Then why didn't you talk to Faust? Or Baira? Or Spectre? Or Dr. Genome?"

"Of course I did that." The platinum humphed. "It was Faust's idea to enroll in Yusaku's school. It was Baira's idea to go to Café Nagi. It was Spectre's idea to follow Yusaku around. It was Dr. Genome's idea to go to the antique card shop Yusaku frequents. They all helped me track his movements."

"Man you guys have one messed up idea of how to court someone." The AI scowled.

To Ai's shock, Ryoken sneered. "And trying to ask him out the conventional way would work?" He gave a self-deprecating smirk. "Ever since the Tower of Hanoi came down and the Knights of Hanoi were disbanded, Yusaku has had no reason to pursue me. He has had no reason to see me or be involved with me." He huffed. "He doesn't even like me—"

"Now  _that_ I know to be false!" It was Ryoken's turn to be shocked. "Yusaku might be as cold as the coldest of ice and seem to be more emotionless than an AI, but he's more than just that. He really is a snowman, a shy snowflake." Ai snickered. "I guess Bakkoppi was right after all..." Getting back to the matter at hand. "Anyways, you know about Yusaku's  _enormous_ sense of justice and unwillingness to get innocent people involved."

A white brow quirked. "He wanted revenge against the Knights of Hanoi."

"But he didn't want revenge against  _you_." A mouth dropped. "You remember him not wanting to fight you after learning you were the one who saved him?  _You_ , the  _leader_ of the Knights of Hanoi, the  _leader_  of the organization that had caused him so much pain for most of his life! In fact, he wanted to save you and not just because he wanted to even the score! He didn't even turn any of you—incredibly malicious black hat hackers—in for what you did to Link VRAINS and what you would have done if the Tower of Hanoi had succeeded, including Spectre!" Hands moved to hips. "You really did save Yusaku's life with your words. He says the 'three things' mantra basically every day because it helps him put his thoughts into words and continue on!" Beady eyes narrowed. "A major part of the reason he continued on was to save the person who saved him and he didn't stop trying even after finding out that person is you!"

Ryoken gave a sad smile. "Then why does he hate me so much?"

"I don't think he hates you." Ai's voice adopted a more sympathetic tone. "Believe me, it seems like Yusaku hates me too, but he still keeps me around despite not needing me anymore and has been nicer to me when he isn't mad. He even called us friends once!" Ai tapped his chin. "I think Yusaku is putting on a sour and cold façade and pushing you away because he doesn't know what he's feeling. After all, he has known mostly hatred, sorrow, and fear most of his life." He giggled. "Isn't he what you call a tsundere  _and_  a kuudere?"

Sinister snickering escaped from the platinum. "I guess." Both laughed at that.

Now to change 'tsuntsun' and 'kuu' to 'deredere'...

* * *

"What the heck do you want?"

Oh the irony. Playmaker had once used Ai to draw Revolver out. Now Revolver used Ai to draw Playmaker out. Ai himself had contacted Yusaku. Green eyes narrowed as he saw his duel disk hovering above a certain someone who was smirking while the AI chuckled. With Kusanagi-san confounded at the sight, Yusaku immediately rushed into the terminal within the truck before logging into Link VRAINS.

Upon entering the virtual world, Revolver and Ai confronted him. "Hey you. Get up." Playmaker's breath caught in his throat as Revolver came closer. "Think of three things." Playmaker took several steps backward while Revolver took several steps forward. "Three things to live..." More backward steps and more forward steps. "...three things to go home..." Green eyes widened as their owner's back slammed into a wall. "...and three things to defeat the enemy." They widened even more once expressionless yellow bore straight into them. "By thinking, you can still live." Those words...spoken by Ryoken and Revolver...one in the same. Those words that echoed within the depths of Yusaku's heart. Those words etched into his very soul, ringing relentlessly even after a decade. Everything was getting to be too much.

"...Why?" Revolver's eyes widened in turn upon seeing Playmaker clench his fists. "Why do you keep on harassing me?!" He roared.

Ai gasped. "Oi! He's not trying to harass—"

"One, why else would you keep fixating on some bored loser like me?!" The irate ignored the Ignis, not ceasing his screaming. "Two, why else would you keep going after a broken bird who has severe anxiety and ceaseless PTSD therapy and medication have not been able to mitigate?!" Green tore from yellow. "...Three, why else would you want to be with someone who indirectly caused your father's death other than to torment him in return?" Green eyes scrunched closed. "Shouldn't you hate me?"

Those same green eyes flew open as a gloved hand gently cupped Playmaker's cheek. "One, tou-san himself decided to enact the Tower of Hanoi and decided to sacrifice himself for me; it was all him. Two, if the Tower of Hanoi had succeeded, his consciousness would have been wiped out, resulting in the same grim outcome for him. Three, even if you had never interfered with the Knights of Hanoi's plans and we succeeded in killing the Ignis, tou-san would no longer have had any purpose in life; the three Lieutenants and I were unable to restore his consciousness in real life, only in the network world after all." A second gloved hand joined the first. "You aren't some bored loser; you are a beautiful person who is very smart, determined, and has a strong sense of justice. No matter where you are, you are you. You do not conform to anyone else, keeping true to yourself. I like that about you." Revolver frowned. "About your mental illnesses...the Hanoi Project inflicted them upon you, and I will be there to help you through them. I will save you from your inner demons and help you move on from the past. I saved you once and I will save you again." Despite being featureless, Playmaker could see the compassion shining through in Revolver's eyes. "This is my path to repentance."

"...You infected me with ransomware, didn't you?" Revolver gaped. What the heck was he talking about?! "The Knights were able to infect people with computer viruses, so this isn't hard to believe." Red and yellow bangs hid green eyes. The lithe form began shaking. "...Give me back my heart."

To Playmaker's shock, Revolver began laughing. "That I cannot do." His normally harsh features softened. "I'll be holding onto it." Green eyes proceeded to flood over, and Revolver proceeded to wipe the tears away.

"Aww!" Ai cooed. "Everything will be alright!"

And right he was.

* * *

"Oh it's  _him_."

"The guy senpai always sits with."

"I hate him."

"I would sell my soul to be with senpai!"

"How is this loser so lucky?!"

"Go kill yourself—"

"Please watch your mouth."

Yusaku had been walking into class as usual and as usual, he was bombarded with relentless sneers and jeers from the numerous fangirls. Over time, as Ryoken kept on choosing him over them, the jabs and stabs at him only got worse and worse.

Ryoken had tolerated them. After all, him standing up for Yusaku would have had only flared up the Fujiki's ire towards him.  _But Ryoken had had enough_.

The girls gasped as sapphire fires threatened to burn them alive. "Yusaku has done far more good to far more people than any of you combined. He has been through far more and far worse than any of you combined. He does not deserve your scorn." He sneered. "...If anything, I do." Multiple mouths dropped open simultaneously, including Yusaku's.

"Alright everyone, time to begin class!" The room quieted instantly once the teacher entered the room. She applauded in the pair's direction. "You two are such great friends!"

Friends? Maybe something more than that...

* * *

"...You!"

 _Thank goodness_ Yusaku's mood had improved drastically. Now the Kusanagi could be around him without fear of death. With that, he began manning the stand full-time once more; it was safe to do so now, and he missed serving customers full-time too.

But he did not expect  _one_ customer to be there,  _one_ customer to come back. "What are you doing here Revolver?!"

"You want a hot dog, right?" The spectator froze as Yusaku came into the scene with blazer off and apron on. He didn't unfreeze even as Yusaku chopped onions and took out a frozen hot dog. He didn't unfreeze even as Yusaku grilled the food to golden perfection and assembled the meal.

Ryoken nodded, taking his hot dog in exchange for several—far too many—bills. "Thanks."

"Oi! My hot dogs don't cost nearly this much!" The  _excessive_ amount of change snapped Shoichi back into reality.

The platinum smirked. "It's a token of gratitude to Yusaku for making the best hot dogs I've ever had."

"—!" Yusaku nearly combusted on the spot.

Ai sprang up, snickering. "Yusaku-chan is going to steal your job!" He grinned at the elder.

"..." What the heck?! Between Revolver returning, Yusaku struggling to keep himself from exploding and  _not being emotionless_ , and Ai  _not_ being muted or threatened with death, the Kusanagi had no idea what was going on.

The AI pretended to make out with thin air. "Yusaku and Ryoken, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" WHAT THE HELL?!

So much for the last one.

* * *

"Let me pay for that for you."

Before Yusaku could pay for his own groceries, Ryoken swooped in and gave the cashier several bills.  _Far_ more than necessary. Let's just say Yusaku was checked out in record time. Just like the time Ryoken decided to buy copies of Dark Magician, Elemental HERO Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopia, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for Yusaku. How could he afford copies of the Legendary Duelists' Ace Monsters and then some?! Anyways...

The blunet frowned. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." The platinum smirked. "I wanted to."

The flustered frowned. "...Whatever."

"You're still coming over to my place, right?" Blue met green for the umpteenth time.

How could Yusaku ever forget? One, he was actually  _invited_ to Ryoken's place and didn't have to break in this time around. Two, Ai would not let him forget, reminding him every few seconds before Kusanagi-san thankfully took his duel disk from him—why did Ai have to burst into tears and scream to the heavens when Yusaku said 'thank you'—for the night. Three...Ryoken wanted to show him a surprise, a surprise that happened  _very_ rarely. "Of course." He broke the eye contact. "Are Faust, Baira, Spectre, and Dr. Genome there?"

"Of course not. I told them specifically not to be there." They continued toward the large mansion overlooking a seaside cliff. "...You know, they are happy you are coming over."

A blue brow quirked. "Even Spectre?"

"Even Spectre." The two reached the long winding road. "They noticed I've been happier ever since the collapse of the Tower of Hanoi and figured out the reason why."

Yusaku could not meet Ryoken's gaze. "...Is that so?"

"Yes." Melancholy suddenly glinted in clear cerulean. "...Tou-san would like you too if he was still alive."

Just what could he say to that?! "..."

"I'm glad Kusanagi-san allowed you to come." A change of subject was  _sorely_  needed.

Yusaku clung onto it. "He still hates the Knights of Hanoi for what they did to Jin, but he doesn't hate you; you weren't the one who instigated the Lost Incident after all." He grunted. "If anything, he actually likes you because you were the one who had cut Jin's torture short." Jade captured cerulean. "...Thank you for that. Thank you for reporting the Lost Incident and for saying those words to me."

"...Thank you for showing me a new path." Ryoken no longer had to masquerade as the leader of an evil organization and torment the virtual world to carry out his father's ambitions; he could now live a normal life, or as close to normal as he could ever get.

They at last approached the entrance. Ryoken let them both in, and they went up the stairs after putting down the groceries. The sun disappeared over the horizon the moment they reached the room overlooking the ocean. As if on cue, an azure glow floating on top of the crystalline waters shone in a straight path to the rising moon. "...This is the Stardust Road."

"Yeah." Ryoken whispered. "Tou-san and I would watch it whenever it appeared. It reminds me of a time before this whole mess began." The azure glow reflected off of clear cerulean. "The Stardust Road has always guided me. It has guided me to tou-san, to you..."

Yusaku choked on thin air. "What do you mean by that?!"

"You found me in real life because I mentioned it during our Speed Duel, did you not?" True, true.

The blunet regained his composure. "...If anything, the Stardust Road guided me to you then."

"Perhaps." Ryoken chuckled. The azure glow floating atop clear water and lit by the night sky stole their attention, robbed them of their inhibitions. "...It has been so long since I've been able to watch the Stardust Road with someone I love."

Yusaku's breath caught in his throat. "..." He gulped once, twice, thrice. He swallowed air, saliva, fears... "...I'm glad I get to watch it for the first time with someone...I...l-l-love...too." Yusaku could barely force the words out. Since when could he feel anything other than hatred, sorrow, and fear? Well, there's a first time for everything.

"I'm glad." Breath began to mingle. Noses began to brush. Lips began to touch. Moonlight bathed the pair while they shared their first kiss. The first of many to come.

_Strangers to enemies..._

Ever since ten years ago, ever since the Hanoi Project, their destinies had been intertwined.

_...to acquaintances to friends..._

They had been chasing each other in circles to walk down paths carved out by others. Revenge, fulfilling a father's wishes...they fought for the victims, the Hanoi. They fought to fix the past, to right wrongs, to erase mistakes. They had been Playmaker and Revolver.

_...to lovers._

But now it's time for them to carve their own destinies as Yusaku and Ryoken.

For the first time since he could remember, Yusaku gave a genuine smile once they pulled apart. "Let's walk down a new path together...Ryoken."

"A new path we make together...Yusaku." And for the first time since he could remember, Ryoken gave a genuine smile in return.

* * *

Translation: Senpai=Upperclassman, Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu=Please treat me well, sensei=teacher, Oishī=Delicious, Koitsu=This guy, tou-san=father

Oh yeah, the reason Yusaku becomes more OOC near the end is because he changed from 'tsuntsun' and 'kuu' to 'deredere'. Looks like Ryoken and Ai were successful! :D

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
